Truth
by Pure-blood Reject
Summary: Harry lived a life of pain till he was found by the most unlikely of people. The Malfoy's. Will he choose darkness or the light? Most of all will he be forgiving? HPDM AU R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of course.

Summary: Harry lived a life of pain till he was found by the most unlikely of people. The Malfoy's. Will he choose darkness or the light? Most of all will he be forgiving? HPDM

Author Note: I will try to update as often as I can, but seeing as I start classes soon I don't know how often that will be. I haven't written anything in a while so please help me. I rewrote what is in the first chapter because I don't feel like its right. Please be patient. Thank you. R&R

* * *

Chapter one: First Meeting

As the morning sun began to rise into the sky so did the young man under the stairs of number four Private Drive. His brilliant green eyes shined in the darkness of his cupboard as he sat up rubbing groggily, stretching as much as he could in the confined space. He had just turned on the light when he heard footsteps above his head; hearing that they weren't heavy he could tell that the belonged to the lady of the house, his Aunt Petunia.

He listened as she drew closer to the door separating him from the rest of the house. Hearing a distinct rattle of the lock being slid back he heard the voice of Petunia through the vent at the top of the door.

"Get up Potter and fix breakfast." He shuddered at the tone in her voice realizing today was not going to be a good day. As she turned to leave the young boy could hear her making remarks under her breathe as she made her way back upstairs. He shook his raven hair out making it look even more disheveled as he took his leave from his "room".

Harry followed his normal routine and started to make the breakfast like he did every morning. Gathering the ingredients for what everyone wanted he moved a small stool to the oven and counter area of the kitchen and started the tea and coffee while he cooked French toast, eggs, bacon, ham, and pancakes (for Dudley of course).

The raven five year old really did enjoy cooking since he was taught, but he didn't enjoy the treatment he received if his uncle even thought he did something wrong. If he Uncle Vernon thought Harry did anything wrong or even without reason he beat him, and threw him into the cupboard under the stairs without food for sometimes days at a time. He had many scars and bones that were not properly healed.

Harry's ear twitched at hearing the much heavier footsteps of his uncle as he came down the stairs and towards the kitchen. As he opened the door the small boy sat the plate down as well as the morning edition of the paper, where his uncle usually took place at the table. Without even glancing at him Vernon sat at the table and went to take a drink from his coffee, Harry then realized his grave mistake, he had forgotten it. He saw anger seep into his uncle's face as he stood frozen in his spot not far from the table; turning Vernon looked Harry up and down gritting his teeth as disgust flitted across his face.

"Where is my coffee you ungrateful boy?" Harry didn't see it coming as he uncle back handed him snapping his head to the side, leaving a bright red mark, what would later become a really nasty bruise. He didn't say a word as tears stung the back of his eyes; he ran to get the coffee that unleashed Vernon's rage on him just as the rest of the family came into the kitchen. Sitting down Dudley was highly upset because his food wasn't before him for him to devour like he normally did.

Harry hurriedly got their plates ready and sat them before his aunt and cousin. He turned to clean everything up that was dirty and putting away the clean dishes. Just as he was putting the last of the dishes away his uncle told him to leave for the day not caring where he went as long as he wasn't near the house, they were having guests over and they didn't want him being seen.

Letting loose a sigh of relief as he left the kitchen he wouldn't have to put up with any beatings for a while so he was happy. He strolled toward the small park he ventured to every time he was sent to be by himself. Closing his eyes the raven youth took in a deep breath of the crisp summer breeze that flitted across the area. A small smile graced his lips as he spotted the playground not far from where he stood on the sidewalk.

Not seeing anyone around he made a run for the swing set that was near the back edge of the small park. His green eyes sparkled in the morning light as he took his place on the swings, letting the breeze toss his hair around has he swung back and forth going higher and higher.

He loved coming here whenever he got the chance, no one to worry about yelling at him or beating him and giving him bruises like the one on his face. He felt so free swinging, feeling the wind through his hair, giving him the thought of him flying. Looking up at the blue sky he let loose a small laugh that grew as he got higher to the sky. He was having so much fun that he didn't notice someone had walked into his little sanctuary. Hearing movement to his left Harry snapped his head to see what could possibly ruin his precious time, what he found was the most beautiful sight he could ever think to lay his eyes on.

There standing near a slide not too far from where he was stood a young boy about his age with brilliant platinum blonde hair. The sun glinted off of his pale locks making him look like an angel from haven. He caught the young boy's eyes in his own and forgot for a moment where he was, what he was doing, even who he was; he just stared into molten silver that was his eyes. Only when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye did he move his gaze to what he assumed was the mother of this wondrous angel.

"Honey, why did you stop by the slide?" She asked as she followed her son's gaze to what had him froze in his place and let loose a gasp. She stared for what seemed like forever before blinking a couple of times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. There sitting on the now non-moving swing was none other than Harry Potter. 'I thought he was dead' the blonde thought as she moved a little closer to him. Looking up at his mother the young boy silently asked if he could go play with the raven. She nodded slowly still mesmerized by the knowledge that overwhelmed her.

The angel walked up to Harry, letting a gentle smile grace his pale face as he stuck out his hand for him to take hoping to make a new friend. Harry stared down at the hand then back at the pale flawless face of the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Draco."

* * *

So this is the first chapter of this lengthy story hopefully it is up to par. I haven't written in a long time so I don't know how good this is going to be. Please R&R I will try to post more depending on the reviews I receive from this new chapter, if you have any suggestions then please do tell me. Thank you for reading.


	2. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey everyone I know it has been a LONG time since I last posted, but I am currently trying to work through a writer's block after all these finals and what not. I need people to vote on the pairing for this story if you could. As soon as I can I will be posting at least 4 chapters in the next few weeks (hopefully). I have just had to much going on lately to work on this. Thank you for not abandoning me.

Ja

Angel-Damian


End file.
